To Save A Race
by llounen
Summary: What happens when earth is plagued and turns on the only humans and demons that survived and are on 10 ships. Will they find a new planet to start a new and will Kagome finally get the love she has given up on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Commitment**

Kagome sat at the table cleaning her gun. Training had been a bitch but yet still she came out on top. She led her team thru the training course as planned and lost no one. That was why Kagome was the top team leader of the force. She was the only one that could make it thru the course, weather real or not, and come out with all her team member. She was also the only female at that as well.

In her time, that she remember, it only seemed like yesterday that she was back home on earth, but she knew it was only a dream to return. Earth had been plague with a virus that had no cure but was so contagious that being in the same house could affect you. Some humans and demon were the only ones to escape the torture that lay before them. A total of 10 ships made it off earth before the plague hit.

No one knew what would happen to the earth population or whether they would be able to turn home. All they knew was that earth had turned against them for being the survivors of such an evil plague. The 10 ships, that escaped, were now known as earth traitors. All they could do now was find a new planet that they could survive on and start anew, but they knew with earth hating them and having their technology they had, they had to think of new idea and a better way to protect them from dyeing and becoming extinct.

Kagome and a few others took it upon themselves to become the protecting unit of the 10 ships. Each ship had 10 protectors on it. The top of the 10, which is the leader, is known as the Daimyo. Kagome, on ship number 2, is the daimyo of her group. Then from there the top 3 under the Daimyo is known as the Samurai. Then the rest of the 12 were known as the Bushi. The samurai were split into three groups and each group had 4 bushi.

Kagome went into training with each group on her ship. They learn well from her, of her technique and ways of protecting everyone in the group no matter the stress at hand. They learned the way of the sword, stars, and of course gun when it was called for. They also learned every martial art possible and took the best techniques from each and conformed them into one martial art.

It was hard for Kagome some days to get up and behold her duties. She not only had the responsibility to protect her ship and watch it, but Kagome lost her mother to death and her father to the plague. She was only able to save her and her little brother Souta. Kagome had try love relationship while on the ships, but they either turned out to be they cheated on her or abused her. Finally in the end Kagome gave up on love and trained to become the top of the protectors after her last love relationship. The protector and her brother are the only family she has left and the hope that they would find a place on land to live.

"Daimyo Kagome, do you have a moment to talk?"

Kagome turned to look at who had called her while she put her gun back together.

"Ah Samurai Mintar and Kikyou, what can I do for you?"

They sat down at the table and looked at each other before they started speaking. Mintar hesitated at first before speaking.

"One of the bushi has broken call. The bushi is in confinement and is waiting for your trial decision."

Kagome nearly dropped her gun.

"What happen? I want all details."

Kikyou spoke up next.

"It was Cameron. He…he was caught with drugs and also…"

Kikyou lost the words to keep going.

"He was tested positive for a case of rape that happened last night in the 5 quadrant" finished Mintar.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Cameron had been the top bushi that was in line to be the next samurai should one fall in death, retire, or worse be let go.

"Are you sure of your report?"

Kikyou and Mintar nodded their heads. Kikyou spoke up again.

"The bad part is he doesn't deny any of it. He admitted to it all."

Kagome was at lost for words. Cameron always came to her if there was a problem or was lacking in an area of training.

"Did he give a reason why?"

They both again shook their heads no.

"All he said is that he would only talk to you" Mintar lightly said.

Kagome got up from her seat and put her gun in the holster.

"Follow me. We will go and see him. I think he already knows what comes to him. Let's hope this doesn't have to go to the top ship command."

"You mean the court where all daimyo get to gather and decided his fate."

Kagome nodded. Only once has that ever happen since her time of being a daimyo. It didn't end well. The samurai on trial had committed the worse crime of all. He killed one of his fellow samurai when he was caught betraying the human race on the ship to those who lived on earth. He wasn't even allowed to perform the seppuku, his crime was so bad.

Kagome snapped out of thought when they entered the confinement area. She looked at Cameron who only stared back at her. Cameron was a youkai from the reptile clan. He had no hair, one stripe of emerald green down the middle of his forehead, two emerald green stripes on both hand, and had red eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

Cameron bowed his head.

"The stress, the pressure, the commitment, I couldn't take it anymore. I cracked under the stress of it all. I had someone offer me something and without thinking on it I took it and lost the control over my body. I deserve what I get."

"Yes Cameron, you know you are let got but don't plan to be out of it just yet. I still have to let the upper court know to see if they want to take it further or if they leave it to me to punish. I should have let you go sooner though because of your lack of strength to control yourself and problems, but because you where so good and the top bushi I let you keep your position. So it is as much my fault as it is yours but most likely I will be punished but not in the way of losing my title. You will be kept here until I have received the verdict from the rest of the daimyo."

"I am so sorry Daimyo Kagome."

"As am I Cameron."

Kagome left. Kikyou and Mintar followed her.

"I have to be alone when I contact Daimyo Sesshomaru."

Kikyou and Mintar looked at each other and nodded. With that they left Kagome by herself.

**************************************************************Seppuku- the act of ritual suicide performed by the samurai

Daimyo- a feudal lord; maintained a great number of samurai in their service, who all swore an oath of allegiance to them according to the rules of Bushido (Used as top command in the story)

Samurai- a class of bushi (warriors). The original samurai were there for the protection of their lord and were especially trained in martial arts. Later the name was given to all bushi of a certain rank belonging to warrior families

Bushi- Warrior; name given to all the warriors who made up families with a warrior tradition


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trial and Meeting**

Kagome hesitated at first. She didn't know if she should call or just let it go. Though, if someone found out about the crime it could be her rank or worse her life. Kagome sat at her desk and looked for a moment at the paper to dial the offices of the other 10 ships. She knew this was going to be hard to do. She opened up the dial pad and typed in the numbers for ship number one. She tuned the chair around and looked at the screen that had the words dialing on the screen.

"Maybe he isn't in. I don't think I should have bothered him in the first place."

Kagome turned the chair around to look at the paper to see who the next person it was she should call.

"Daimyo Kagome, what a pleasure it is to hear from you. What can I do for you today?"

Kagome heard the all to familiar voice as she was ready to hang up the number. She turned back around and bowed her head slightly to the screen.

"Daimyo Sesshomaru-sama, it is a pleasure. I called on a rather important matter, but if you are busy I can call back later."

"Non sense, just give me one second."

Sesshomaru turned around and told the person to come back later. Kagome waited patiently.

"Okay, I am back. Now what is the important matter in which you wanted to talk about?"

Kagome swallowed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I have problem with one of my bushi."

"Okay, what is the problem you are having with them?"

"He has been arrested and charged with a crime he admits to doing."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the statement. He remembered the last time a crime happened and he was told about it. It ended up in a trial of all daimyo to judge his punishment because of the crime he committed.

"Daimyo Kagome, are you sure this requires the high court? I mean I am rather surprise to hear you calling. Judging from your record since you have been a Daimyo, you have never had any problems with your samurai or bushi and you train them well."

Kagome smiled at what he stated.

"Yes Daimyo Sesshomaru-sama, that is all true, but this is sort of my fault as well as his and I know that the other daimyo will want to know."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows when he heard Kagome admit to it partly being her fault. He never heard of a daimyo taking part of the responsibility for one of their member's crime.

"I want to know everything in detail and LEAVE nothing out."

"Well, I was reported to, by my top two samurai Mintar and Kikyou, that my top bushi, Cameron, was arrested this morning. He was arrested for being in possession of drug and…

(takes a deep breath) for raping a 15 year old innocent. I am at part fault because I knew he should have been let go because he was weak in letting his emotions and situations get to him.

I told him if he ever had a problem to come to me and I would be glad to help him train in controlling it. He has done well so far but last night he let the better of him go and on situation lead to another."

Kagome took a deep breath in relaxation that it was out. Sesshomaru sat back in thought for a moment before he started talking.

"I see. Well this does require the high court's for this and I hope for both of us that you keep your position, because you are the best I have seen. I do know how ever that there are a few after your position or to be moved up in rank.

(Sesshomaru takes a breath) Don't be surprise Daimyo Kagome if they attack you as well. So prepare yourself. I hope for the best. The trial will be held in 3 hours and after that I have a meeting with all of you to discus."

With the last words spoken, Kagome bowed. Sesshomaru bowed back and turn off the intercom. Kagome turned around and started typing a message to send to the ships that there was a trail in 3 hours and a meeting to be held on ship two. Kagome sat back in her seat.

'Now I know how Tina felt when it was her that was in the same position that I am in.'

*Flashback*

"Daimyo Kagome, it has been some time since we last talked."

Kagome turned around.

"Oh Daimyo Mina, what an honor it is to see you again. Tell me though, why are we hear? No one would tell me anything."

Mina looked at Kagome in shock. It was weird that Kagome was the only daimyo that didn't know what was going on. Mina thought it odd, but didn't surprise her because most of the daimyo hated her for her rank. Most tried to keep her in the dark hopping to cause her to lose focus and drop in rank.

"It's about one of the samurai. He was trading information to earth about our location and our new technology we have invented. Then one of the samurai found out and he killed them. No one knows how long he has been doing this."

Kagome was shocked at the news. She never thought that any one of the protector would do such a thing in their life.

"Attention Lady Daimyos and Lord Daimyos, the meeting will now start."

A big reptile youkai announced to everyone. Kagome looked at Tina in front of her and notice her fidgeting. It made her question whose ship this happened on. For Kagome knew that the Daimyo of that ship would be greatly demoted.

"All stand for Daimyo Tina, Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama."

In court, the top three daimyo were the ruling hand and conductors of the high court. Tina started walking with Kagome and Sesshomaru following right behind her. However, Sesshomaru always conducted the beginning of it.

"You may sit. Now Samurai Cane, your punishment for your crime is as set. You are to be beheaded with no honorable notion. You betrayed your fellow race and took the life of brethren. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I hope you all die and go to hell."

Kagome looked at the prisoner and shook her head. She remembered who he was, but his father would not be happy if he saw what he did. Kagome spoke up.

"Why?"

Everyone looked at Kagome in question. They couldn't believe that is all she would ask. Cane looked up at Kagome and noticed for the first time her beauty. She looked Almost like an angle. Sesshomaru raised his hand for the two samurai to proceed.

"You all left my father to die with those plague people."

"He chose to stay back and hold back those people to let us escape and live to continue on our race and hopefully find a cure for them."

Cane shed a few tears at what Kagome had told him. He couldn't believe he listen to those people and let them persuade him into telling them everything. Sesshomaru nodded to the samurai. Cane got on his knees and bent his head down.

"Forgive me father for my dishonored act."

With the last words he was beheaded. The samurai started cleaning up the mess on the floor. The daimyo turned and gather close for the next order of business.

"Daimyo Tina you are here by demoted to bushi. You did not pay enough attention to your samurai in knowing all they did. It seems you are not fit for this position and duties it requires."

Kagome looked at Tina with sad eye. She now knew who the Daimyo are that was going to be demoted. Not to mention she was now the only female of high status and that made matters worse. Tina stood up and bowed and left her position.

"The next promoted to Tina's spot is Daimyo Kouga. From there the following daimyo below him will move up and Samurai Miroku will be the newest member to the daimyo position."

Kagome finished speaking and looked to Sesshomaru to close the trial.

"Very well, those promoted will move up to their new stations once you leave here."

Sesshomaru stood up followed by Kagome. Once they both stood they knew the trial was over.

*end*

Kagome sat back in her chair and started letting the tears fall from her eyes. She knew with the other daimyo if she was demoted that they would all move up in rank. She never thought that something like this could happen to her. Kikyou, Mintar, and Sango walked in to see Kagome crying. They knew what that meant and also knew that unless Kami was on her side if things didn't go right she would not be their Daimyo anymore. Kagome looked up to see her samurais enter her office. She wiped the tears from her face and settled herself down before she order business.

"In 3 hours there will be a trial and meeting here in our court arena. Please make sure it is clean, straight, and ready for everyone. Also pray that the gods our on our side."

Her three samurai's bowed their head and left. They worried for Kagome because they knew she had seen what happen in trial. Kagome got up from her desk and left the office to go to her house chamber. She knew she had to get ready. She walked out to the hallway and out into the open ship area. It was rather busy for a Monday morning on the ship. Kagome turned and started walking home. She looked at people as she passed them. She saw most kids who had both parents or at least one with them. She also saw women leading normal lives unlike what she lived.

It didn't take her long to get home for she lived not that far from the office. The door was unlocked so she knew that Souta was home. She walked into a room that smelt like that of a fresh spring day. She walked into her room and got her trial outfit and headed for the shower. She didn't want to pass near Souta for she feared she would lose control and Souta would worry over her and want to know what was going on. It was against police for family to know about a trial before it happens.

It took Kagome 2 hours to get ready and leave her house to go and prepare Cameron for the trial. She never looked at him once during the entire preparations. Kagome also had the girl who was raped be prepared for the trial. Something just didn't seem right to her with the whole thing, but never the less she never questioned herself for sometime it could lead to more trouble then what there should be. She set Cameron and the girl up in the trial arena and left Sango and Kikyou to watch over them. She had Mintar follow her to the docking bay to meet the arriving daimyo.

Kagome notice the first two ships to dock were from ship 1 and 3. Daimyo Kouga appeared first before Kagome.

"Daimyo Kagome it is a pleasure to see you. Sesshomaru filled me in on what is going on and I hope for the best that Kami is on our side."

"As am I Daimyo Kouga. Samurai Mintar will show you to the Trial arena."

Kagome bowed to Kouga who bowed back and left with Mintar to the arena. Kagome notice that they were both rather early for the trial. She then saw Sesshomaru walk off his ship and over to her. He bowed to her and she in return bowed back.

"Daimyo Sesshomaru-sama what a surprise to see you and Daimyo Kouga here early."

"We wanted to see the prisoner before the trial starts. Something just doesn't add up on this. I have a feeling that foul play is at hand. However it is only on one situation not both. So I and Daimyo Kouga both agreed to meet the prisoner before the trial."

"I see. Well if you follow me I will show you the way."

Kagome walked next to Sesshomaru out of the docking bay.

It was the first time she walked next to him instead of in front or behind. It didn't take them long before they entered the arena. When Sango and Kikyou looked up, they saw all three high daimyo and bowed before them. Cameron tried to bow as best as he could with the position he was in. Sango was the first to speak.

"Daimyo Kagome why are Daimyo Kouga and Daimyo Sesshomaru here earl?"

"They are here to examine Bushi Cameron before the trial starts. They think something is up."

Both samurai nodded. Kagome sent Sango back to wait for the other Daimyo to arrive and bring them all at one time to the trial arena. Sesshomaru and Kouga came close and looked at each other and nodded. Before they said anything they pointed at the girl and Kagome nodded. The girl looked at the two men and started crying. Both Sesshomaru and Kouga raised and eyebrow and looked at each other and nodded. Sesshomaru motion for Kagome to come close and all three stood before the girl. Sesshomaru started first.

"You claimed false why?"

The girl looked at Sesshomaru with confusion but didn't say anything.

"Answer him please."

She looked over at Kagome who had just spoken and then back at Sesshomaru.

"I…when I came to I saw him above me with no shirt on. I… I knew I was raped by three men and one looked closes to him from when I could remember. I didn't know why he stayed. I thought he was there for more and that was when I screamed and the two samurai came."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked back to Cameron.

"Why did you admit to rape?"

"I was so out of it with the drugs that when I found her and she screamed rape that I did do it to her. I couldn't recall anything that happened or how I got to where she was."

Sesshomaru turned to Kikyou and Mintar.

"When you got the report about her being raped what did they say?"

"They said it was confirmed that it was a reptile youkai that was one of the rapiers and without questioning who the reptile was, we assumed it was Bushi Cameron. We both should have confirmed further that it was 100% Cameron."

Kikyou finished and dropped her eyes to the floor. Sesshomaru nodded at her response.

"So because you two didn't do your jobs right, you cause Bushi Cameron to accept something he didn't do, this young girl to accuse who ever she thought fit the profile, and for Daimyo Kagome to panic about losing her rank.

So being of the events that happened because of you two, you both will receive a punishment that I, Daimyo Kagome, and Daimyo Kouga see fit. Be lucky though I don't strip both of you of your title."

Kagome sighed in relief that Cameron was innocent of one crime. Now she had to think of a punishment for her two samurais. This wasn't going to be such a bad trial after all her worrying. Both her and the other two daimyo spoke amongst themselves. Sesshomaru turned back and looked at the two samurais.

"You two with spend the next 2 month, 5 days a week going to each ship and attending the weapons of every warrior. You will visit 2 ships a day, but you must keep up with your duties and training. Next time something like this happens you won't be so lucky. Also Samurai Sango out ranks you both in status, so she the top samurai of you three."

The two samurais were pleased not to be demoted but didn't like the punishment that was given to them, but they didn't argue. They both bowed. Sango enter the door to see if it was okay for the others to enter. Kagome had the girl get up and leave before the other daimyos entered. When she left Kagome looked back at Sango and nodded. Her, Kouga and Sesshomaru walked up to the area where they stayed until session was called. They watched the other daimyo enter and saw how they were responding to the call of the trial on ship two. Kagome smirked when she knew that the ones who had hope on their face were going to be disappointed.

"Shall we start this?"

Kouga and Kagome shook their heads no.

"What punishment will I receive for not letting Cameron go sooner?"

"None. It is not your fault. You knew his weakness and worked with him to make it better, but in the end it was he who didn't do what he should have to be stronger. Now if you did nothing to help you would most likely be demoted to 3rd or 4th rank daimyo."

Both her and Kouga looked at Sesshomaru.

"Let start this."

Kagome and Sesshomaru agreed and nodded to Sango.

"All rise for the high daimyo."

Everyone stood and watch Kouga come out first with Kagome and Sesshomaru right behind him. They sat down and announce for the others to do as well. Sesshomaru started the trial as well.

"Bushi Cameron your crime was being caught with the possession of drugs and are hear by punished to being kicked out of the protectors guild. What do you have to say?"

Cameron looked up at Kagome who nodded to him that is okay to speak.

"I am sorry for not choosing my training and lessons first before letting my action. I thank Daimyo Kagome for taking the time to train me the best she could without taking over my life, but in the end I failed her more than her failing me."

Sesshomaru nodded at the response.

"Very well, you are stripped of you rank and duties and are now a normal citizen. You may leave."

Cameron was let go and let out of the arena. The other daimyos turned and formed a circle for the meeting. Kagome knew that for a bushi to be replace they have to be interview by the ship they are applying to. So she knew that no one would be appointed to his position. Everyone waited for the next order of business. Sesshomaru looked at everyone and noticed no one was going to bring up Kagome being punished for she did her duty.

"Well now that is out of the way. Next is the big news. I was just informed that in 5 month we will be in a new home. Informers just came back with news that they found a new planet that is just right for us to live on and is stocked with rich resources.

Each ship is to have the protectors prepare everyone and let them know of the findings. However before we land, Me, Daimyo Kagome, and Daimyo Kouga will lead a group of samurais and bushi to explore for danger and make sure it is clear so we can start build up life again."

All the daimyo were excited. With that said Sesshomaru had dismissed everyone to go back to their ship and start making plans to prepare. Kagome was relieved with today event. She walked the other daimyo to their ships when Sesshomaru stood along with her and Kouga.

Kagome watched everyone leave on their ship. Sesshomaru walked up to her and bent low to ear level. As soon as the last ship left, her and Sesshomaru walked off towards Kagome's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: News all over**

Kagome sat up that night thinking about Sesshomaru and why he came into her office. I was not often that she got checked up on her normal duties. It to a point bugged her to no end but there was no use in arguing because it will only result in her getting in trouble. Life as she knew it on these damn ship where no fun and to a point she wished she was back home. She missed just being a kid and having no responsibilities. However to no anvil, she had to be strong for her little brother because she was the only family he had left not sick and on the ship. It didn't take long for Kagome's head to start spinning from all the thinking to the point she got a headache. She turned over in her bed and fell asleep curled up wishing to be free once more.

Morning came rather quick in her mind or at least that was what she thought when the hologram started beeping letting her know there was a call waiting for her. Groaning she rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it was only, according to the ship time, 2 am. She rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to the desk in her room to see who would be calling her at this hour in the morning. It didn't take long before she answered it a little annoyed.

"This had better be a good reason to make me at such a godly hour in the morning. If not you will pay dearly Hiro. "

"I am sorry Daimyo Kagome, but I figured you would want to be notified immediately if one of the ship's set of droids came back with positive feedback from a planet they have visited."

"Positive feedback, but none have ever succeeded. Are you sure they are correct and haven't broke or something?"

"Yes mama we are sure. You might want to get down here quick and come look for yourself. I fear there will be another Daimyo who would want to know so we can send some scouts out to surveillance the place."

"Fine I will be down in time just let me get up and dressed. If this is not an important meet I promise Hiro you will be in grave danger for making me miss sleep."

With that Kagome turned off the hologram and walked over to her closet to get dressed. She just put on her basic Daimyo outfit that was for normal days off. Her day was going to be long and hopefully not end up dead if she had to connect two youkai who loved their sleep.

Kagome walked out of her place and to the elevator heading to the study laboratory. It was weird that the droids would come back positive for something when she already knew that they had a place good for them but was a five month travel. Like she had told them this had better be worth her time.

The doors open to reveal the laboratory it was right below the landing deck so that way only authorizes personnel could get in and no one else. Hiro was busy typing away on a computer while looking at some core samples that was brought back by one of the droids. He looked up suddenly to see Kagome walking towards him and all he could do was smile and shake at the same time.

"Daimyo Kagome it is a pleasure to see you. I am glad you made it down here to see what we have found."

"You have better explain this to me because we already have a destination we are expect to arrive to in 5 months."

"I know but I thought about that and sent some of my droids to investigate and notice that the steadiness of that planet it not stable like the volcanoes back home. There are some anomalies there that no one can explain why it goes on or how often but I do have good news and did a full look around that there is a planet closer than that."

Kagome looked at him with curiosity in her eyes if what he says is true and would they have a new home soon then later. Hiro walked Kagome over to the area where all the samples the droids brought back laid. Kagome started looking at everything and reading the finds on it knowing good and well they couldn't be false.

"How far out is this place?"

"It is at least a good almost two month travel from now. Also it has a mystic cloud that helps cover its solar system and the solar flares are safer than that of what our sun was. An add feature is that there are no asteroids in the area at all."

"What of this planet? How do you know it is safe and ready for use to look into being a home?"

"Well from what the droids brought back it has the same chemical mixture as earth did for us to breath and even thought not the same planet, there are similar features and chemical similarities the planets and animal have to ours. If we can mix them we can mutate and make new species and keep old and the planets life. Plus it benefits the youkai and human population more than anything, because there might be a species there that would be like use and different at the same time and might find the cure and safety."

All this news that hit Kagome's ear made her smile and excited all at the same time. It had been the best news she has heard since they have started this horrible trip. Kagome knew what she had to do. To a point she wasn't going to like it but then again it was news they had to know about.

"Hiro you better be glad the droids benefit you because you might have just become a hero and a smart man. Be preparing because Daimyo Sesshomaru and Daimyo Kouga will be here soon. I have to go call them but keep up the studies and research so we don't fall behind."

Hiro bowed to Kagome and went back to work as she left to her laboratory office to call the other two ships and get them up. She sat down and pulled up the double screen and proceeded to dial both number at the same time. She turned to face the screen and started getting butterflies in her stomach because she didn't know how this was going to turn out. It took a little longer then she thought for either to answer the call. Kouga's came up first with him still lying in bed half asleep. Then Sesshomaru's popped up with him half dressed sitting at his desk looking a little annoyed and tired at the same time.

"Daimyo Kagome you better have a good reason to be calling both of us at this hour of morning."

Kouga half woke up when he heard Kagome's name and looked to see both her and Sesshomaru on his screen.

"It is of greater news you two come over to my ship for my head researcher has found some great news then what you told us at the meeting yesterday Daimyo Sesshomaru. I almost killed Hiro myself for waking me but this is something you two have to see that I can't explain."

"Cant this wait till later Kagome I mean some of us sleep here."

"Kouga if this could have waited I wouldn't have called. Also Hiro wouldn't be alive right now after everything that I had to put up with yesterday, I was not in a mood to be woken up."

"Very well Kagome, Me and Kouga will meet you in 15 min but if this is not what you say it is then you will lose your rank more than a few spots."

"Trust me Sesshomaru I better my three samurai's that this will not make you wish you came sooner."

With that Kagome shut off the screen and turned to smile with victory. She had to go and be prepared for their arrival. After all it wasn't often they came to her ship unless someone was in deep shit. She went up one level to the docking bay to wait for them to arrive. To her shock they both showed up at the same time neither one looking happy to see her at all.

Kagome turned before they reached her and headed over to the elevator and waited for them to enter in with her before she hit to go to the laboratory. It was a rather quick but quiet trip down. Sesshomaru and Kouga noticed everyone typing and running around from one thing to another. Kagome had them follow her over to where Hiro was talking to another girl with a flower. It did take long for Hiro to notice Daimyo Sesshomaru and Kouga were walking over towards him with Kagome in lead. Butterflies started forming in his stomach because if he messed this up then both him and Kagome's job where in danger. He also noticed that both men were not looking happy to be up this early in the morning for something they hope to be important.

"Well well… Hiro here we meet again, in the same place hoping to have better news then when I was here last time."

"Well Daimyo Sesshomaru I promise your beauty sleep will not be missed for this. As a matter of fact how about you and Daimyo Kouga walk over to that table over there and explain to me, why, that what is there is not important."

Sesshomaru was rather irritated with his cockiness at this hour of the morning, but to amuse him both he and Kouga walked over and started looking at the information that laid before them on the table. To Kouga's surprise, what he was looking at and reading was rather interesting. With the stuff before him he knew that they had found home faster than any other ship has. To any demons surprise this was actually worth waking up for and see instead of waiting. He looked to Sesshomaru and notice that he too was in aww.

"Is this true? This isn't a game to get anyone's hopes up?"

"No Daimyo Sesshomaru this isn't false materials. They exist and closer then what the people on your ship had predicted. If they was to go test and examine what we have gone through and studied for a month now then by all means let them but I will let you know that I never make a mistake on my work and I go through a full study of everything 3 or 4 times."

"How long before we come upon this place of home?"

"I say around two month's tops no later. If my accounts are right we can most likely send out men to survey the land instead of using droids."

"Two months, but that is a lot soon then the five month trip you had told us of earlier Sesshomaru. How can this be possible?"

"Well Daimyo Kouga had ship one did more exploring then they tried for and had they surveyed their planet they talk of then they would have seen that it isn't safe and hidden behind a closer cloud is the planet I found that is safe."

"Well I give you more credit than I have anyone that has ever served us. This is a big find and a sooner one at that. You will be rewarded greatly for this Hiro and your team. Change the plan for the surveying and to get going on them.

Kagome I commend you on this. I owe you a gift for this and not letting us wait to see this. We will need to set up a meeting with the other ship to fill them in and get them on the ball. Also you will assist me on my ship with the dictators to let them know and let them set up to rule once more. However be prepared for a lot of change and hardship among everyone until they settle out. Those Americans are not easy ones."

"I am honored and also scared. However we need act soon as soon as everyone here gets some sleep and information put into place. Right now I know neither one of you is ready for this nor am I without sleep. So let say 11am we start on prepping the meeting, talking to the dictators, and getting a party ready to look this place over ok?"

All three men shook their heads yes to Kagome's idea. It was going to be a long day ahead of them and not an easy on at that. Hiro set up a time sheet for his crew to work by so no one was over tired and could get things done in a timely manner. Kagome walked with Kouga and Sesshomaru back to the docking bay to see them off and get back to bed herself. Kouga was the first to bid a fare night before leaving and getting on his transport. Sesshomaru didn't go as fast as Kouga did. He stood back to talk t Kagome before he left to go back to his ship.

"I am grateful you stood up to me and Kouga and took charge of this situation and not let it pass. As I said before you will be rewarded for this and I also will see to it you be keep as a protector with me and a few other. After all our races are not safe even with a new home and we will need someone smart like you. Now I bid you a goodnight and will see you soon hopefully in a better mood and looking well rested."

Sesshomaru turned and walked off before Kagome could say anything to what he said. She watched his ship leave and turned to go home herself and rest. After all she was rewarded and criticized all in one event and need to get this steam off her chest and relaxation before she said or did something she regretted. This was one eventful night and hopefully to her surprises the last one, at least on the ship.


End file.
